


Sweet Lovin

by JACOBINE



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Romance, Sucy tops, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACOBINE/pseuds/JACOBINE
Summary: A dorky Finn and a mushroom-loving Filipino having some sweet lovin’.





	Sweet Lovin

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made some smut and I'm very lazy to do Lotte's part, haha  
> [ineedtogokms]

“…A-Are you sure about this?” Sucy gave Lotte an affirmative nod, pecking her girlfriend’s freckle-covered nose. The Finn’s face head up quite quickly at the small gesture before kissing back, smiling like a dork she is. “…J-Just like in the books…” murmured the red-faced Lotte, hands flying to her eyes.

“Yep, and we can cast barrier magic.”

“H-How are you so calm about this, Sucy?”

“Dunno.”                                     

Sucy shrugged nonchalantly, closing her exposed eye before opening it. “If you don’t want to do this, then say it. I don’t mind.” As a good girlfriend, Sucy was willing to be patient with Lotte as she doesn’t really like rushing the poor Finn. She was often laid back and relaxed in most situations, even during meeting her parents, the Yanson Family welcomed the Filipino and was rather open about their relationship, as long as their precious daughter is happy, they were too, and Sucy was thankful for their open minds.

“N-No! We’ll do it.” Lotte’s hands flailed about, before calming down after a few minutes.

Sucy took her wand from her bedside, breathing out a few words before a pink, transparent barrier formed around them, none of them  really wanted to be heard by their hyper roommate, especially if one of them gets too loud.

The pink-haired witch leaned in for a kiss, the blonde obliged, their lips connecting together as familiar tastes landed onto their dancing tongues, souls filled with love and lust as they lost themselves into their own world, alone together. They pulled away, lungs sucking in the hot air around them as they stared each other with want, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

Sucy took a hold of Lotte’s collar, pulling her down to the bed, her body hovering over the Finn’s as they continued connect their mouths, ribbons flying to the side of the room and collars loosening, they were only focused on the love in the air, addicted to the poisonous taste of their lovers’ mouths as hands glided through cloth-covered flesh.

“Sucy…”

“Lotte…”

They breathed out each other’s names, gasping for air as clouded eyes met again. “Mmh…” Lotte groaned as Sucy began to suck on her neck, leaving shades of purple behind whilst struggling with her annoying shirt. “Ah!” Teeth sunk onto the pale flesh, making sure not to draw blood and send shocks to her spine, hands gripping clothed shoulders as moans escaped her throat.

Sucy drew back to get some air and tugged off her own shirt. Lotte slowly removed her glasses, trying to catch her breath. “Can’t keep up?” Came a snicker from Sucy, causing Lotte to pout before sighing. “Want me to stop?”

“I’m fine.”

Their lips connected once more.

“I’ll tell you to stop, if I want to.”

Hands unbuttoning Lotte’s shirt as the grin on Sucy’s face grew wider. The Filipino was also burning in need, but her lover was her first priority, a low growl came from the pinkette as she looked up at Lotte. “Sit up.”

“G-Give me a sec…”

As Lotte sat up, hands snaked around the blonde’s back before unclasping the bra. The pinkette pushed back the blonde on her back and buried her face between mounds, kissing, sucking, and nipping the flesh before moving upwards to her collarbone to do the same, showing the world that she’s her lover, and no one else’s.

“ _Oh goodness…_ ” Breathed the Finn, closing her eyes. “ _Please, hurry._ ” A smirk formed on Sucy’s face, before nodding.

The Filipino latched her mouth onto the Finn’s mounds, sucking on the erected nub and gently biting down every once and awhile, whilst her fingers worked with the other nipple, craving more of the Finn’s voice.

“ _S-Sucy─_ ”

Gasped Lotte, hands tangled in pink locks as her lover’s hand went downward, stopping at the top of her clothed thighs as she felt Sucy grin against her breast. “ _… **Fuck**._ ” Groaned Lotte, who never swears, tugging at her lover’s hair to get on with it.

“Ow.”

The Finn apologized three times, before being silenced by the Filipino’s finger. They both stared at each other with clouded eyes as their hearts thundering against their ribcages, it was only them, in their own world, appreciating one another with affection.

Sucy grunted, moving downwards away from her lover’s chest, aggressively tugging the rest of their clothes before taking her place between milky white legs, planting marks on her thighs as she neared her dripping pussy. Sharp teeth gently nipping her skin, tongue stroking the bruised flesh, lips creating waves of pleasure caused the Finn to gasp her name, hissing loudly as she bucked her hips towards her lover’s approaching mouth.

**_‘Holy shit, she’s going crazy.’_ **

Thought the pinkette, one of her hands holding down Lotte’s hips, while the other held one of her thighs, her mind blown from the blonde’s explosive reactions, she should probably hurry up by now.

Lotte whimpered, looking down at her lover who was working with haste, she felt her tongue delving between her folds, circling her entrance before moving upwards and hungrily licked her clit. She screamed as she felt Sucy sucking on her pulsing nub, nails digging onto the pinkette’s scalp as her toes curled.

“ _Sucy, Sucy, Sucy─ **Oh God**!_ ”

Lotte cried out, forcing Sucy’s head away and breathed heavily. “…Y-You can kiss me up here too.” Sucy’s face turned even more redder, she didn’t knew Lotte was _this_ lewd.

They kissed, tongues exchanging tastes as eyes filled with lust and love met. Sucy took the opportunity to slide her fingers in Lotte’s twitching entrance, quietly groaning at the immense heat and tightness inside, tracing the smooth walls as her fingers delved deeper, causing the other witch to scream against her mouth and buckle her hips.

Sucy pulled away as she increased the pace of her fingers, hitting the same spot repeatedly as she watched Lotte writhe beneath her, fisting the sheets, beautiful eyes hid behind a wall of thin flesh as her lips chanted her name repeatedly was music to the pinkette’s ears. The woman before her was the most beautiful thing she has ever stumbled upon in her whole life.

“Sucy, Sucy,  minä rakastan sinua─”

“ _Gihigugma ko ikaw, Lotte._ ”

They shared another kiss, but with chaste as the walls around Sucy’s fingers tightened, releasing clear, sticky fluids. They gazed at each other, before retreating to breathe. “W-What about you, Sucy?” Asked Lotte, finally down from her high, cringing as fingers pulled out of her.

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Murmured Sucy, taking her place beside her lover. “I can handle it.” Well, at least for awhile.

“No, you can’t.” Retorted Lotte, moving closer. “You won’t be able to sleep if you left it alone.” As always, she was a huge worry-wart, which is sometimes annoying but at the same time, Sucy really appreciates that she’s worried about her.

“I guess this is round two.”

“S-Sucy!”

“What? I am saying the truth.”

**─ END ─**


End file.
